Secret
by BlueBloodDragon
Summary: Harry met Hermione on the train first and never befriends Ron, and this made Harry's life go in a completely differnet direction than what orgianlly happend.
1. chapter 1

Harry James Potter felt like his soul was being ripped from his chest as his wand was summoned from him and brought into an irate McGonagall's hands. This can't be happening again, he thought desperately as he watched his teacher move closer to him while she summoned another wand to her which made an angry noise come from beside him and he growled.

" This is all your fault." he spat to the tall red head beside him, as he tried to roughly push his red tie into a more presentable manner.

" My fault?" The tall red head Gryffindor growled at him not at all bothering to look like they hadn't just been fighting," you're the one who-," but he was cut off by the sharp tone of the Professor who had finally made it to them.

" Silence both of you," She spoke furiously," I don't know how many times I've had to break up a fight between you two but this ends now." She turned and set off down the hall still clutching their wands forcing them to follow after her.

Harry took advantage McGonagall's back and stomped hard on George's foot making him curse while he speed up to just behind their teachers back, making it impossible for him to retaliate.

They walked through the castle for several minutes before they came to the Transfiguration corridor and they were lead into her office, where she took a seat and motioned for them to sit.

She sighed as she looked at them both tiredly," This is the sixth time this week I've had to break up a fight between you two. Which may be less than usual, but I'm frankly tired of spending my Saturdays disciplining you two, i mean its only thr second week of school."

" Professor." Harry tried but she raised her and and he shut up, he heard George chuckle beside him and he glared at him.

McGonagall watched the whole interaction through half lidded eyes," I don't know how to make you stop fighting with one another. The only thing i can do is give you more detention."

Harry winced, he hated detention. He glanced at the devil child next to him, he was the reason he always got trouble, and he hated him so much for that. It why they were always fighting ever since his first year.

" I wish two would behave," McGonagall muttered as she looked over a paper on her desk, planning out their detention," especially with the other schools coming for the tournament."

They were silent as they waited for her tell them when they'd serve detention, they were constantly in and out of trouble for arguing and every once in a while physically fighting each other.

" Mr. Weasley you will serve detention with me Monday after classes until dinner. Potter after dinner the same day until curfew you may both now leave for lunch." She spoke curtly before shooing them from her classroom.

As soon as they cleared the classroom George kicked Harry in the shin making him cry out in pain and clutch his leg.

" Bloody hell what's your deal?" Harry growled standing straight and peering up at George who was at least two heads taller than him.

" You are," he spat in his face, "I'll never understand why Ginny has a stupid little crush on you, you and Granger are always being assholes ever since you got on the train to come to Hogwarts. Telling on me and Fred for all the pranks we pull, along with every other student In the school who does even the slightest thing wrong. How Ron puts up sharing a room with you is a mystery to me."

"You and all your siblings are fucking crazy," Harry spoke stepping even closer to George," and me and Hermione don't seek out kids to get into trouble. It's certainly not my fault you don't know how to follow the rules. "

Harry was suddenly shoved against the wall behind him and he was lifted off his feet by the front of his robes. He was now level with George who's ear length fire red hair hung down in front of his bright brown eyes that were missing their usual laughter.

George brought his face close so that they were practically nose to nose," You are so annoying, would you just shut your fucking face." He seethed glaring into emerald green eyes"

" Make me." Harry whispered as defiantly as he could in his current position.

They would both deny who moved first, as their mouths came together roughly, teeth clanking together as their tongues fought furiously against the other for dominance. Harry lost as Georges hands grabbed his butt pulling him higher up, which made Harry unconsciously wrap his legs around his waist bring their crotches together.

They moaned loudly into the kiss before they broke apart, gasping for air as they looked at each other in shock at what they had just done. George looked ready to drop him when he felt Harry squirm against him creating friction, and they both groaned deeply before they brought their mouths together again and rutted together roughly.

They froze and pulled apart though when foot steps could be heard coming down the hall from around the corner. Without letting go of the raven haired boy in his arms he darted to the nearest classroom and threw it open, slamming it and then Harry against it.

They held there breath as they listened closely to the footsteps to whoever had almost caught them and when it faded away down the hall they relaxed. Harry who had sunk down in George's grip looked up at him through his lashes and as he looked back at him he craned his head and kissed him again.

"Merlin." He muttered as he hoisted Harry up higher and moved from the door, dropping him roughly on the teachers desk in the abandoned Transfiguration classroom they were in.

" Well," Harry said as he pulled slightly on the red heads tie bringing his face closer to his again," I did have a second year call me the second coming of him."

George laughed spreading his legs and stepping in between them," So you do have a sense of humor."

"Of course I-" he didn't finish as his mouth was covered and he was pushed back until he laid flat on the desk.

Harry moaned brokenly as he was rutted against and hot hands found their way underneath his shirt. He raised his hands and began to unbutton Geroge's, but his hands were slapped away. Harry scowled as George stood straight, but he yelped when was suddenly naked with and equally bare George looming over him. He watched him lay his wand on the pile of clothes next his feet that he had summoned off of them.

" Impatient?" Harry asked sarcastically, George only laughed though and crawled up on top the desk and rested himself in between his legs.

" Very," he answered as he took a hold of Harry's hard on and rubbed his thumb over the already dripping head," even more so, since I know you're a virgin."

"How could you possibly know that?" he gasped out and banged his head on the desk as George brought their dicks together and rutted against him.

George didn't answer as he put his face in Harry's neck and nibbled at his collar bone and licked his way up to his ear. He smirked as he licked the shell, because Harry let lose a loud whimpered moan of his name.

He brought his face up and sat up reached behind him and picked up his wand. He twirled it in his hand for a second and just ran his gaze over the body below him, and he moaned gruffly as Harry blushed. His body from his head to his lower chest went bright red.

He leaned back slightly and spread Harry's butt checks to reveal his puckered hole. Resting his wand tip to it he muttered a spell.

Harry bucked and groaned as his ass suddenly felt full of cool liquid and his anus relaxed considerably. He quivered as George ran a finger over his entrance and slipped it in wiggling it around. George messed with him for a few minutes adding more and more fingers until all but his thumb was in side.

His hand pushed in a little deeper until it hit something and Harry screamed his back arching off the desk.

"Please?" He asked loudly as the hand was removed and George lined up with his entrance, and he bent forward resting his elbows encasing his head in.

George paused though, he took in Harry's flushed face and red swollen lips. His entrancing green eyes pleading and glossed over looking at him through rounded glasses.

"George," he whispered brokenly," please?"

Slowly he eased inside and kept going until he bottomed out and paused to catch his breath. He stayed as still as possible and when Harry wiggled under him a few minutes later, he pulled off his glasses and kissed him as he started to move again.

He tried to keep a steady pace that had Harry keening and arching his back repeatedly, but when Harry broke the kiss and pulled him down shoving his face in his neck and locking his legs and around his waist he lost his control.

George slammed into him hard pushing them forward and continued to push fast and hard into him making him release his grip so he had to grab the edges of the table, his head falling off of one end.

" Fuck." Harry screamed as his prostate was rubbed against repeatedly and his grip tightened as he was roughly pushed further and further over the edge of the desk.

He gasped as he was suddenly pulled up and sat down on Georges lap as he knelt on top the desk. Groaning at how this new positions felt he rocked forward and raised himself before dropping back down slowly.

"Merlin's balls." George roughly muttered as he mouthed at Harry's neck.

Harry tightly held on to him by he wrapping his arms around his neck and stuffing his face in his red hair as he moved faster and faster. It was only as George felt himself get ready to cum that he took ahold of Harry's hard dripping appendage and began to move his hand in rhythm with their movements.

Harry lasted several more second before he cried out and cam all of Georges pale chest, tightening around George's dick inside of him. George groaned and rocked into the limp form in his lap three more times before he came inside him.

Harry squirmed as he felt him release inside of him and held his grip as a hand ran up and down his back as they caught their breath.

"You know," Harry said lowly as he pulled back and looked at him," I don't think I hate you as much as I thought I did."

He wiggled his bum for affect and hissed as the dick inside of him brushed against his abused prostate, which made George laugh.

"I think so to." he agreed as he brushed his lips over Harry's and bucked his hips a little as he hardened once more.

" Jeez," Harry offered as he wiggled a little," your sister and brother are going to hate this when they find out." His said randomly, making George freeze up.

" I would appreciate not talking about my siblings while I'm inside of you please?" he sarcastically asked, and he smirked as Harry blushed once more," Plus they'll only be mad if they find out were together."

" Oh," Harry said, a mischievous look in his eyes that George had never seen before," your going to have to put in more work than what you just showed me if you want to be with me." He joked and he squealed in a high pitched voice he would later deny as George shoved him back on to the table.

"I'll show you work." George growled as he pulled out and slammed back in roughly making Harry scream.


	2. Chapter 2

"George." He heard someone calling his name, but he kept his eyes shut and tried to fall back to sleep, pulling the body molded to his front closer. He had almost done it when he was slapped in the face.

" What?" he angrily asked as he sat up and came face to face with Harry potter, he was confused on why he was here before it came back to him," oh right, we did it."

Harry sighed and got up hissing in pain as he did so, he groaned rubbing his spine to get rid of the pain. George chuckled behind him and he glared at the red haired boy while he got up and pulled his pants on.

" Why are you getting dressed?" he asked while he sat up, not at all bothering to get dressed, completely comfortable to just sit on the desk naked.

" Well after we finished having sex," Harry explained while he ignored Georges smug comment on how they did it nine times," we feel asleep, it's nearly two in the morning."

He pulled on his shirt and he squeaked as he was pulled suddenly into strong arms. He looked up and was about to tell George to let him go, but he was distracted as George captured his mouth and shoved his tongue in his mouth.

After several minutes of being manhandled, he was let go, and he breathlessly watched George go about putting his clothes on. When he was dressed he walked back up to Harry and kissed him once more before taking his hand and quietly stepping out into the hall.

They'd barely gotten five feet from the door though when they saw Filch's cat sat rigged looking at them. They backed away slightly but when foots steps could be heard coming down the hall they sprinted in the opposite direction.

They turned a corner and as George heard them being closed in on he threw Harry over his shoulder and darted down the hall and into a secret passage behind a tapestry.

" Put me down?" Harry whispered loudly as he was carried down a secret passage at a fast pace.

" No can do," George crowed quietly," your small, don't want to lose you down this dark scary passage."

"I hate you." He muttered angrily and hit his fist in between his captors shoulder blades.

" That's not what you said earlier." He smugly said, and Harry went silent, which just further proved his point in his opinion.

It was several minutes later that they came to the end of the passage, just outside the Gryffindor common room.

" Where have you to been?" the fat lady asked eyeing the two boys cautiously, "off fighting again?"

" Like you wouldn't believe," George answered and spoke the password before stepping inside ignoring Harry's whining about wanting to be let go," No I like having your ass right in front of my face." He then smacked said ass for affect making Harry squeak.

"Merlin's saggy balls." Someone exclaimed in shock, and George froze in the middle of the common room.

He glanced to his right, he'd been so distracted by Harry that he hadn't even noticed anyone in the room. Around the fire sat Hermione, Neville, Fred, and Lee all with dumfounded looks at seeing them.

Since Harry and George had both been missing since lunch, they had checked that they weren't in detention, both groups of friend had decided that they were obviously off fighting so they all choose to wait for them to get back to the common room.

In the time since they'd sat waiting for them, They discussed ways to get them to stop fighting. Which was obviously not needed anymore if how they walked in was any indication.

" put me down." Harry spoke anxiously his face bright red, and he sighed in relief when George released him.

He smoothed down his shirt and glanced up at the group gathered before them just staring in shock," What?" he asked defiantly while he cleared his throat nervously.

" Was it really just sexual tension?" Lee asked quietly as he kept flickering his gaze between the two of them wildly.

They both tried to say that it wasn't, but they each only got five words in before they were interrupted," No, do not try to bullshit us, I know what I just saw, I'm not oblivious like Ron." Fred said as he stood and pointed harshly at them.

" Okay," George conceded easily, a smirk on his face," we did the nasty. It was great, did it like nine times."

"Okay that's it I'm going to bed." Harry croaked his face even more red than before.

"Harry James Potter," Neville spoke strongly making all of them pause," I will let you get away with not doing a lot of things. I like to give you space and not be pushy like Hermione when poking into your personal business."

" I am not pushy." Hermione defended herself quickly.

He ignored her comment and continued," but your my best friend, and I will not just let you walk away without explaining this, otherwise you never will."

Harry looked like he was going to go upstairs anyway, but he sighed and sat down on the couch between him and Hermione," Fine, what do you want to know?"

" I want to know what the fuck made you guys go at?" Fred said immediately," because I never got a single indication that you wanted each other."

" We were kind of just fighting, and then I don't know it just happened." George answered as he sat down and threw his legs over the arm rest of the chair.

" That's it?" Hermione asked confused, " but you've been gone since one p.m., that was thirteen hours ago what have been doing?"

" Well if you must know-," Harry cut him off though before he could talk about them having sex again.

" We fell asleep." And though they looked disbelieving they didn't comment," any other questions, because I want to go to bed."

" Yeah," Lee spoke in a curious tone," are you like, together now?"

All of them looked at George and Harry with complete attention wanting the answer, Harry cleared his throat," Yes, now I am going to bed." He answered and headed upstairs before anyone could stop him.

"Yep it's time for bed," George said in a smug tone," I'm really worn out. Also, we would appreciate that this didn't get around."

" Obviously," Lee sarcastically said, "what with Ginny and Ron's feeling to Harry, shit wouldn't end well for anyone."

" Exactly, well goodnight fellow Gryffindors, I must go replace my depleted energy source after all that exercise." George happily said as he skipped off to the stairs.

" Your being gross," Hermione called after him but all she got was a laugh in response," do you think they can hide this from everyone?" she asked the group as they stood to head off to bed."

" Nope," Fred answered as he yawned," but it will be fun to watch them try." And with that they all went off to bed, thinking over this new development.


	3. Chapter 3

"How have they not been caught?" Hermione asked with in awed look on her face.

It was lunch time two weeks after the shocking turn of events of Harry and George getting together in a romantic sense. They said they didn't want to let the school know which she could understand, the student body would lose it. However at the moment they sat near each other, making it seem like an accident and were constantly throwing hurtful barbs at one another.

Which wasn't out of the ordinary, it was down right normal but every insult had a very blatant and sexual undertone. Hermione couldn't understand how everyone could be so dense as to not notice the shift in attitudes.

" I don't think their that obvious." Neville commented as he watched Harry fling peas into Georges face.

"They are playing footsie," Hermione hissed, "and I know that because they keep knocking into me."

" I can hear you, you know." Harry interrupted as he turned in his seat narrowly avoiding being hit with a carrot.

" I wasn't trying be quiet," the frizzy hair girl huffed as she took a sip from her goblet, "Harry I am truly happy for you, but honestly you need to be more subtle."

" No one has taken notice, and as long as we keep up the fighting nobody at the school will notice."

" maybe," she conceded," but we have the other schools coming later in the month, and they will pick up on the very obvious sexual undertones to your arguing."

" What do you mean sexual undertones?" Harry asked, a truly innocent look adorning his face.

Hermione crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow in challenge," Really? George implied that you couldn't handle as much man as him, and that you wanted to 'get some' from him. You then you said –"

Harry cut her off though," Fine, we'll try and tone it down I guess."

"Fantastic," She murmured," and you can start by stopping all the foot playing under the table, I'm trying to eat but you keep knocking into me."

"Sorry." Harry blushed and pulled is feet away from the red head across from, making him pout.

" You really aren't subtle." Lee stated as he watched George pout from his left side.

" Yeah, and I agree how haven't you two gotten caught yet," Fred said through mouth full of chicken," you don't seem to be trying very hard to keep you're together a secret. I mean I caught you and Harry having sex in Professor Flitwick's classroom just three days ago."

"Not so loud," George bitched, smacking his brother on the back of the head with a spoon," we're trying it's just hard okay? Now drop it."

The others agreed and went about the rest of their day like everything was normal, and that two of their friends weren't secretly dating each other.

" Do you think we need to try harder about hiding that we're together? " Harry yawned as he lay cuddled up to George.

They were in George's bed in the sixth year boys dorm, with the curtains silenced and warded to block out noise and keep other from entering. Harry had snuck over as soon as his roommates had fallen asleep, and he and George had spent the past few hours having vigorous sex. Now they were worn out and just dozing in and out of sleep, not overly worried about getting to sleep as tomorrow was Saturday.

" George?" Harry murmured after not getting answer.

The only answer he go was George pulling him closer until his back was molded to his front, while he tangled their legs together. Harry shivered as he felt a cold nose press into the back of his neck and hot breath wafted over his skin which was covered in cooling sweat.

"George." Harry whined, wiggling around until he was facing a pouting red head.

" Yes Harry?" he asked while running a hand through Harry's hair and mouthing at the side of his neck.

"Merlin," Harry whimpered as he felt a hand move against the swell of his ass," how did we go from trying to hurt each other to this?"

" Well it is said that there is a very thin line between hate and love." George answered pausing in his making of a hickey just below Harrys ear.

"Are saying you love me?" Harry giggled in a joking tone.

Harry felt George suddenly go still before he buried his face in his neck, and they were silent for several moments.

"I-" but George shushed him.

"I don't know," he whispered afer a moment, the words vibrating against his throat," do you love me?"

"I don't know." Harry admitted back.

George sighed and sat up, before he crawled over Harry so he was hovering over him and leaned down and pressed his lips gently to his. They languidly kissed until George pulled back and gazed into Harry's bright green eyes.

" I may not know if I love you," he whispered running his hand down Harry's cheek," but ever time we touch, I feel like my skins on fire. Whenever I see I just want to take you in my arms and never let you leave. I boggles my mind that I get to spend so much time with you, that you can even stand to be near me."

Harry tried to say something, but his mouth was covered again in a heated kiss.

"I know I can be an asshole, and yeah I'll admit I instigated most of of our fights," George sighed," and I don't know why I did that honestly. I want to apologize for getting you into so much trouble all the time."

" You don't need to apologize." Harry said as he brought a hand up and brushed his hand through his bright red hair, pushing it out of his eyes.

" Yes I do," he said insistently," I hate that I was mean to you, I also hate that my brother hates you and my sister thinks she'll marry you one day."

" Well, for one I don't care what Ron thinks. No offense." Harry amended.

" None taken." George grinned, moving off of his bed mate and pulling Harry's back to his chest again.

"Second," Harry smirked as he took a moment to grind his ass back against George, getting a moan in response," I'll never marry your sister you want to know why?"

George hummed as he reached down rubbed his now aching hard-on against Harry's still lose entrance from earlier.

" I have you," He moaned ass he George push into him," and I don't need anyone besides you."

"Merlin, you're perfect." He groaned as he settled fully inside of him and just held him close, dragging his lips across the junction of Harry' bare shoulder

"How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Harry?" Harry laughed, though it turned into a whimper as George pulled out and slowly pushed back in.

" Just a few more times." He snarked back, a bright smile lighting up his face as he really thought on how truly perfect Harry was.

He may not know if he loved Harry, but he was sure he'd find out soon. He couldn't ever see himself with anyone else. His green eyes framed by raven dark hair haunted his dreams in the best way, and the real thing took up his whole thought process when he was awake. It all seemed so surreal, and he knew that shit will hit the fan when they finally come forward about being together, but it wouldn't matter as long as he had Harry by his side.

 **Note: This might end up having Mpreg in the story, I haven't completly decided.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Harry, will you just talk to me?" George pleaded as he stood behind the raven haired boy as he shuffled through stacks of library books.

He got no response beyond the sporadic flipping sound of books being opened and closed as Harry searched for an answer. Something to get him out of the dangerous situation he was in, and he wouldn't let him help.

" I want to help Harry, but can't do that if you won't talk to me." He forcefully grabbed Harry's hands and stopped him in his tracks, turning him around so that he faced him.

Finally seeing his face he saw that the boys eyes that he loved to gaze into, were full of unshed tears.

"I just want to be happy," the smaller boy whispered brokenly," is that so much to ask for? I don't want to compete."

Harry lowered his head as he felt tears begin to leak down his face. His life had been amazing so far that year so it was bound to crash eventually, his name had come out if the goblet yesterday. So he was an official contestant in the stupid Triwizard tournament.

He had tried to defend himself and prove he didn't put his name in, but no one had believed him. The whole school was shunning him more than ever. The only ones who immediately took his side were his friends, and George.

"Harry we'll figure something out, but you have to let me help." George begged trying to think of something to say that might get him to calm down.

"Did you know that I'm the last Potter?" Harry asked a seemingly random question.

" I-no." George, his dark brow curving in confusion.

" Yeah, which means that I get control of all the Potter holdings, and I'm going to be lord Potter. At the moment I can't take control of all the stuff that entails being a lord, but I do have a ton of properties I can use." Harry murmured his head still down, talking to the floor.

George released one of his hands and ran his fingers lightly along the boys jaw before resting his palm against his cheek," Harry-"

" We can go to Potter manor," He interrupted him," we can leave right now and go and just not deal with this whole mess. Hermione, Neville and I were discussing about using it as a safe house if things got real bad. The manor has a lot of strong old wards that no one will have a chance to break though."

"Harry if you don't compete, you'll lose your magic." George tried to reason with the boy before him.

" I don't need magic, I can live without it ," He snapped looking up at him finally, his eyes swirling with untold emotions," I don't think I can live with out you though."

George swallowed nervously, not knowing how to respond to such a confession, his gut was bursting with something he couldn't identify and his head was feeling fuzzy.

"You can bring Fred and Lee if you want," he offered his voice sounding rough as he held back a sob, he dragged the red heads face down to his and rested their foreheads together," I just need you to come with me."

His shuddered as he listened to him whisper brokenly, and saw in his eyes how serious he was," I- I think, you need to calm down and not make any rushed decisions, why don't we just go up to my dorm, it's nearing time for curfew."

Harry gulped and lowered his head slightly his noes bumping lightly against George's chin," You won't run away with me?"

" I just don't want you to do something before thinking it all the way through, you need to go through all your options." He whispered against his forehead as he wrapped his arms tightly around him.

" But if it came to it, would you come with me?"

" Yes, I never want to let you go." George answered with only a moment of hesitation.

Harry pulled back slightly and looked up into George's face, and just stared at him for several moments before speaking," Why don't you go up, I'll finish up here in a few minutes."

" Harry-" but he was interrupted again.

"I promise I won't do anything rash, I just need a few minutes." He leaned up and gave George a chaste kiss before releasing him.

" Okay, I trust you." George offered before he turned around and left the section of shelves they had been hiding in.

"You know you really are cute together." A voice broke the silence that had enveloped after he had sent George off.

" Merlin's balls Neville," Harry screeched as he wiped around and came face to face with his smirking best friend," how long have you been there?"

" Oh keep your voice down," he casually waved his hand as he smiled widely, his teeth flashing cutely," I wasn't listening, I was waiting for Thing One to leave so I could talk to you."

"I still think it was a bad idea to let you watch TV." Harry grouched a flush rising on his cheeks.

"Well it wasn't your choice, we were at Hermione's home," Neville snarked at him good naturedly," and she seemed very offended that I'd never watched let alone heard of TV before."

" I guess," Harry shuffled feet," was there something you wanted or are you finally here to admit you're a voyeur?"

" I admit nothing," the blond hair boy said neither admitting nor denying the claim," I am here to let you know, that I know how you can get out of this messed up tournament."

"You do?" he asked his mouth gaping," Then why the bloody hell didn't you mention this sooner, what is it?"

"Patience," Neville cooed," Your favorite red head just said to not make any rash decisions."

" You said you weren't listening in." Harry accused pointing a finger right in his friends face.

He just slapped the hand down and smirked cockily," well I guess I lied."

" You know sometimes I wish that people knew how much of a sadist you were."

" Really Harry?" he asked with a disappointed look on his face," a sadist? I think that's a little much."

"it's true though." He snapped.

" I still admit nothing. I will however say that it is much easier to manipulate others and stay out of Dumbledore's radar when the world thinks you're stupid." He conceded, as he lazily picked up a book on Charms and flipped through it.

" Can you please just tell me already?" Harry groaned as he leaned against the shelf.

" So needy," he whispered putting the book back," I need to get some information straight from you about what happened before I can tell."

" Why?" Harr sighed.

" Just do it," his tone forceful," Who exactly decide that you had to compete?"

" Um, well all the school heads, and uhhh all the officials I didn't pay attention to there names." He flushed at the admittance.

" Harry, you need to learn to pay attention. I give you lessons on how to pay attention and control situations," he sighed leaning against the shelf his shoulders bumping against his friends ," I don't give you lessons for shits and giggles you know, I'm trying to help you prepare for when you become Lord Potter."

"I know, but I just can't seem to do it." He murmured despondently running his hands through his hair in frustration.

" You're smart and everything, but Merlin you are so lucky you have me," he said," anyway, so what you're saying is that all the school heads and all the Ministry officials told you, you had to compete?"

" Yeah," Harry watched as Neville scratched his chin," Why does it matter?"

Neville scowled at him," Why do have such a hard time remembering everything we go over in lessons, and in regular classes to you work hard and pay attention why is this so hard for you? "

" I don't know okay, just tell me how to get out of this stupid competition already." Harry snapped just wanting to go up to bed and cuddle with his boyfriend.

" If you weren't my best friend," He threatened lightly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelop, "Grab hold."

" Why?" he asked.

" Because it's a portkey," Neville bitched as he slapped Harry on the face with it," now grab hold."

Harry wanted to ask where they were going, but thought better of it and grabbed ahold, not thinking it was wise to anger Neville.

" The boy who lived." Neville intoned.

Harry had no time to yell about the title as they were dizzily whisked away and he was smacking face first on to a cold stone floor.

"We had lessons over how to stay standing during portkey rides, why did you do nothing I taught you?" He questioned as he watched Harry shakenly get to his feet.

" What no we didn't." his eyes full of confusion.

While Harry looked around and asked questions about where they were, Neville paid attention to Harry's movement and how he spoke. He was walking like how he did before Neville taught him how to move like the proper heir he was. His shirt was untucked and he was showing blatant emotions in unfamiliar territory instead of using the mask they had painstakingly built up.

He narrowed his eyes as he realized, that Harry never seemed to clearly remember any of the information he teaches him, he remembers bits but nothing useful. Why was he just noticing this now.

"Harry shut up for a minute." Neville ordered and as he went silent he closed his eyes.

He breathed deeply and let his conscious wander into his mind scape. He opened his eyes and he stood in the middle of a long hallway that seemed to have no end. He stepped forward slightly and tapped his heel to a stone placed exactly center in the hall before he moved back.

Out of the floor rose a file cabinet made of deep red stone with three drawers. He moved up to it and placed his hand on top of it and watched as it extended into a large door. He placed his hand to the handle and thought of Harry, before he pushed the door open.

Stepping Inside he was meet with endless amounts of floating images of him and Harry. He moved forward and looked for the ones on his lessons for Harry and stooped at the first one he saw. It was him standing next to black board and dictating him and Hermione on all the Heir's in the school and how to go about treating them.

He looked closer and touched the playing imagine with his hands, as he listened to himself drone on about the Malfoy's. "This doesn't make any sense, just last week both of them told me they didn't ever remember going over this, why am I just noticing all of this?"

He sighed and was thinking of leaving when he froze. The memory flickered, it was only a second but it had been there.

" Someone was in my head." Neville growled, and he was out of his mind in seconds, opening his eyes furiously.

"Neville?" Harry asked shocked at his friends furious look.

" Harr let me see your mind shields." He demanded.

" My mind shields?" he looked at him weird," Nev, we haven't gone over that yet you said it wasn't necessary."

"No, Harry I've been checking you're shields ever week, to make sure you've been improving."

" Neville," Harry explained gently," we've never gone over mind shields, we talked about it briefly but never actually did anything with it."

"We need to go," Neville roughly grabbed Harry by the arm," We were just going to have them help with getting you out of the tournament, but now we need them to fix this to."

" Fix what, Neville where are we ?" Harry questioned as he was lead into another room.

"Gringotts." He answered as they came up to a door and he knocked lightly.

It was several second before a deep gnarled voice told them to enter and they pushed the door open.

" Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom, it is nice to see you again."


End file.
